


Sleepover

by skytramp



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Practice Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/skytramp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Kise, you know that manager for Touou, right? You know, the cute one?” </p><p>“Momoicchi is dangerous, Moriyamacchi, you should stay away from her.” They were supposed to be bonding, a senpai inviting his kohai to sleepover, to talk about girls and basketball and eat junk food. So far Kise had spent most of the night talking about himself, which was enough of a distraction, but Moriyama <i>really</i> wanted to talk about girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> So, like, Ryn aka PeopleCoveredinFish may have given me this idea. And we may have talked about it on twitter. And I may have written this entire thing in an hour.

It was late and Moriyama’s bedroom was only lit by a single desk lamp. He sat, cross-legged, on his futon, leaning lazily against the wall behind him. 

“Hey, Kise, you know that manager for Touou, right? You know, the cute one?” He said wistfully, imagining the girl whom he’d only seen from a distance during their match earlier in the year.

“Momoicchi is dangerous, Moriyamacchi, you should stay away from her.” Kise sat on the guest futon with his arms wrapped around his knees. They were supposed to be bonding, a senpai inviting his kohai to sleepover, to talk about girls and basketball and eat junk food. So far Kise had spent most of the night talking about himself, which was enough of a distraction, but Moriyama _really_ wanted to talk about girls.

“Awww, that is no fun, why are all the cute girls unapproachable?” He sighed. 

Kise laughed, “It’s you that’s unapproachable, Moriyamacchi!” He stretched his legs out and laid back against his pillow. “Beautiful senpai Moriyamacchi, looking off into the distance, so high above mere mortals.” He laughed again.

“Don’t joke, Kise. It’s not funny. Girls like you, right? I always see them standing outside practice waiting for you. You’re like some celebrity.” He paused. He was the senpai, he wasn’t supposed to be asking his kouhai for girl advice but he couldn’t help it. Girls are so cute, and he hasn’t even kissed one. 

“I’m not joking! I wouldn’t make fun of my senpai, that’s disrespectful!” Moriyama watched Kise as he stretched his arms and rested them behind his head. 

“Kise?” he asked, keeping his eyes closed and looking away. “How do I, I mean, how do you make girls like you?” He cleared his throat. “I can’t even talk to them, they’re just so cute I get all tongue tied. A girl slapped me once, she thought I was rude because she confessed and I just stared at her.” He felt himself blush. He hadn’t told anyone that story except Kasamatsu, who had summarily laughed until he fell over and then mocked Moriyama for weeks afterwards. His eyes were still closed but when Kise didn’t answer after a few seconds he opened them and looked over at his teammate. 

Kise was still laying down on his futon with his arms crossed behind his head but it almost looked like he was blushing. After a few seconds he laughed and his expression cleared.

“Moriyamacchi! That is so cute! Maybe if you tell the next girl who confesses that story she’ll laugh and like you more!”

“No waaaay,” he groaned the words, “I could never, I don’t know what I’m doing with girls, maybe I need to practice. Maybe like a roleplaying game? Yes, I’ll ask Kasamatsu to pretend to be a girl and I’ll practice saying nice things.” He formed a half-hearted plan, mostly talking to himself. 

“Kasamatsu-senpai would never pretend to be a girl for you, Moriyamacchi. Plus, have you seen his eyebrows? You’d never for a second be able to imagine him in a cute uniform.” Kise was laughing again and Moriyama began to think his stupid plan was even more useless than it was stupid. “You seem to talk to boys just fine, though, what’s different? Am I not cute enough to make you nervous, Moriyamacchi?”

“Shut up Kise, you know you’re cute, boys are different. Boys are easy.” Moriyama had no trouble flirting with boys, not that he had any more romantic experience with them than girls. Most of the boys he flirted with were straight, or teammates who didn’t take him seriously. And, at the ripe old age of seventeen, Moriyama had still never been kissed. 

Kise sat up and curled his legs beneath him. “Maybe you’re just not confident enough.” He said with a tone that sounded like he had a plan. 

“Yeah, I know that’s the problem, but I have no friends who are girls that I can practice on. How can anyone be good at something without practice? Oh, shut up, Kise, I mean, how can anyone who isn’t a member of the _Generation of Miracles_ be good at something without practice?”

“Practice with me, Moriyamacchi. You already said I’m cute. I would make a very cute girl, I know I would. And, well, to be honest I need the practice, too.” He looked almost shy, which was a foreign expression on Kise’s face.

“You? You’ve had dozens of girlfriends, how could you need the practice?” 

“Oh, not dozens, a handful maybe. And I’ve only kissed them on their cheeks. They’re all very cute and they deserve to be protected but I never really felt ready to really kiss them. Maybe I’m just nervous as well. Come on, Moriyamacchi, pleeeease?” He whined and Moriyama knew once Kise wanted something he was going to get it, even if it took him all night.

“Okay, then what do we do?” Moriyama sat up straight and rested his hands on his crossed legs. 

Kise bounced on his knees and actually cheered when Moriyama agreed. “Moriyamacchi!! Okay, okay, so I’ll be the girl first.” He stood on his knees and crawled about a foot closer before sitting back again. 

“Moriyamacchi,” He said in faux-falsetto, “I’ve come to say I really like you and you’re amazing at basketball and I would like it if we could see each other outside of school sometime!”

Moriyama stared. It’s true, Kise was pretty, pretty enough to be a girl, even if his “girl voice” was pathetic, but he wasn’t actually convincing. He stared because he meant when he said Kise was cute and maybe they could do more than roleplay a conversation if he played his cards right. 

“Er, um, yes, I’d like that very much.” He paused. “Was that okay? It’s hard to think of you as a girl, Kise. I don’t think this is going to work.”

Kise laughed and moved slightly closer, his knees were less than a foot from Moriyama’s own crossed legs now. “Are you saying I don’t make a good girl, Moriyamacchi?”

“Pretty much, I can’t think of you as a girl, it’s too confusing.”

“Maybe if you closed your eyes and just focused on my voice?” He suggested.

“Oh, god no, that voice was the least convincing part!” He scoffed.

“Moriyamacchi!! So mean! Close your eyes let’s try again.” 

Moriyama sighed and closed his eyes, waiting for Kise’s falsetto voice to ring through the room a second time with his “confession”. The room was still quiet until he heard a slight rustling of clothes and then felt something warm against his lips and a hand on his knee. 

His eyes shot open. Kise was kissing him. Or at least he was softly pressing their lips together before Moriyama pulled away in confusion. 

“What was that?” He asked. Kise was still leaning towards him, his hand still rested on Moriyama’s knee.

“Practice, Moriyamacchi. We were meant to be practicing, right? You can’t get better at something without repetition.” Kise smiled and Moriyama moved in, pressing his lips against Kise’s, even softer than last time. 

He heard a soft noise from Kise’s throat, something that sounded like approval, and Moriyama lifted his hand to rest on Kise’s shoulder. He pressed their lips harder together and when he felt the tip of Kise’s tongue against his lip he opened his mouth slightly, still not sure what he was doing.

Their mouths moved awkwardly against each other and Moriyama could feel saliva dripping down his chin. It was wet and sloppy and he was certain he was doing it wrong but Kise’s hands were in his hair now and he kept hearing little mewling sounds and soft groans from his kouhai so Kise must have been enjoying it as much as Moriyama was. 

His hands were on Kise’s chest now, pushing lightly against his tshirt. He didn’t really know what to do with them, or how far this practice would go; how much touching was too much?

Neither one of them heard the knock on the door downstairs, or the sounds of Moriyama’s mother greeting another guest. They were so entranced that they only broke apart when the bedroom door opened and they saw a red-faced Kasamatsu gasping for air in the doorway.

“Kasamatsu-senpai!” Kise greeted brightly.

Kasamatsu looked ready to choke, or perhaps like he was already choking on something invisible, which would explain why his face was so red. He stood, looking stricken, for a few more seconds before turning and bolting down the hallway. Kise and Moriyama both jumped when the downstairs door slammed and when Kise started laughing Moriyama couldn’t help but join in as well.


End file.
